What's in the past?
by Kessic
Summary: Hermione's adopted? Engaded to Krum? Related to Snape? the anwswer is yes, yes and yes how do all of this work out read and find out. Don't flame me but constructive criticism is wellcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**What's in the past?**

**_A/N_****_This is my first FF ever so plz don't go for my head if u hate it and tell me what was ok and what was horrible so I can work on that. Of course no character belongs to me (With the exception of Luthia Snape) it is all the wonderful work of JKR. Anyway I hope that you'll like it because all my friends do, but they're my friends and because of that I can't completely thrust what they tell me so I hope that you all will be honest with me and tell me what you think of this FF. And if I've kept repeating the same spelling mistakes plz let me know ( that includes misspelling of names). I hope it's good cause other wise I owe u minutes of you're life. So if it's bad I'm sorry._**

_How could they keep this from me... How __**dare**__they to keep this from me... Did they even think think that I'd ever find out... How come Snape never told me?...It's not like he ever made any hints... Although I would like to see someone make a hint saying "Hey you're adopted but you don't know that... Oh and by the way I'm you're uncle, you're biological mother is dying and only you're mother knows who you're biological father is and she won't tell anyone" ... I really can't believe that I'm related to that greasy haired git. _Just the thought of that was enough to make Hermione Granger shiver as she ran up the stairs of her home.

"Hermione Jane Granger, get back here ri... Was all that she could hear before she slammed the door to her room shut.

Hermione's eyes searched across the yellow room which was perfectly organised. Her eyes fell onto the white letter lying on her perfectly made bed with maroon covers. She slowly approached the bed afraid of what she might read. Hermione took a deep breath and picked up the envelope. In perfect golden letters she read for the eleventh time that day.

_To__Miss Hermione Granger _

She shook of the fear of what she might read and opened the envelope quickly. Hermione wanted to close her eyes, throw the letter away and forget that it ever existed. But the Gryffindor inside her took control so she took a deep breath and started to read it.

_My Dearest Daughter _

_When you read this you will probably know the truth about where you really came from. I know that you must be thinking… why? __And I know that that word is probably in a lot of sentences right now and I am sorry that I'm not there to answer them but I can tell you why you didn't grow up with me. I met you're father on my 16__th__ birthday and I had you 6 months after I turned 17. You're father…I am sorry for this but I will not tell you who he is and that is in no way something that I would not want to tell you. I really do but I don't want you to get hurt. You're father would have searched for you till he found you and I knew that I couldn't let you grow up with him. If he would have found us he would have looked after us. And now you must be wondering why I was so desperate not to let that happen. Well you would have grown up with a one of the higher ranking death eaters and I didn't want you to face death as an everyday thing but realise the importance of life and death but the main reason I gave you away was because I knew I would have to had to run from you're father for the rest of our lives. And I wanted you to know more of life then sorrow, fear, hatred, loss, pain and anger. And even more then anything I wanted you to be safe. And I knew that you probably never would be if I would have taken you with me. It was the only way to keep you safe and if you still hate me for giving you away I want you to know that there wasn't one day that went by without me wondering and worrying about how you were. Although my brother says that I don't have to. I heard that you've gotten sorted into Gryffindor, congratulations dear. You probably got that from my side since you're father was a Slytherin in almost every way possible except he had the knowledge of a Ravenclaw and the courage of a Gryffindor and even though you've got most of you're personality of me from what my dear brother has told me you can be a bit of a know-it-all that you've gotten from you're father. You will always be my darling little girl and if he knew you'd be your father's too. I give to you everything that I own, here is the keys to the Prince Manor and a key to the Prince family fortune at Gringotts and the third key the bronze-collared one it goes to a smaller chest that you'll find in my room if you ever chose to go to the Prince manor. I whish you all the luck in the world but I will admit that when you were born I did have three expectation of you. To fight for what you believe in and do whatever you think is right. But the only one that I really have is for you to be happy and to be honest that's all that I ever wanted for you. _

_P.__S You must be wondering why you're uncle didn't get the manor and all that. You're great grandfather hated him with passion and put a curse on all of it so it cannot be owned by him unless you give it to him in person. _

_Love you're mother _

_Luthia Snape_

Hermione felt overwhelmed she never thought that anybody but Viktor could love her more then themselves. And suddenly she realised that Luthia had been more of a mother for her just by sending that letter than what Amber ever had while razing her.

"tap…tap…tap…She looked at the owl outside her window and recognised the owl immediately.

_Victor_, she thought happily as she was running towards the window.

When she had gotten the letter from the owl it still stayed put. She looked at it oddly before she saw that it had something else attached to its leg so she loosened it. It was a small black jewellery box probably made for some small earrings or something like that. He had a habit of sending her jewelleries if he hadn't had time to write to her for awhile. She didn't really mind but if he was going to keep being so busy with practice she would need a bigger jewellery box.

The owl flew in through her window and settled on her desk. She sat down on the bed with a small smile on her face and begun to read it.

_My darling Hermione_

_I have some very good news for booth of us. As you know my mother is English and to make a long story short. I've gotten a offer to join England's national quidditch team so I will be moving there by the end of this week. And I will of course be living in London so it won't be such a far distance between us anymore. I haven't heard from the love of my life (which is you in case you haven't picked up on that yet) in two whole days so I want a complete update of what's been going on in you're life during these past two days. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Don't open the box until I come there, and I do realise that it's quite cruel of me to do this to you but I couldn't risk this getting lost while I was moving out. I miss you like crazy My-My. I cannot write a longer letter because the other guy's on the team is already threatening to kill me if I don't turn of the lights. So write me back and don't ever forget that I love you Hermione._

_Lot's of love_

_Victor Krum_

Hermione's face light up in a smile for the first time in that day. She looked at the black box and agreed with Victor. It was indeed very cruel to send her a gift that she wasn't aloud to open.

Hermione heard somebody walking up the stairs, stopping outside her room and knocking on her door.

"Hermione I am going to go now if you ever need anything… or if just you want to talk you know where to get a hold of me. Ohh… and there's a minor glamour charm put on you. There's a note in the envelope in case you didn't notice that already and it describes how to reverse the spell… Bye Hermione, I'll see you when school starts again.

Hermione was fighting with all that she had to not let the tears fall from her eyes this was just too much for her too handle.

She sat down by her desk and begun to write to Victor.

_Dear Victor _

_I know this will probably sound like a really bad joke but I can assure that it isn't, anyway it started this morning. When I was getting ready for breakfast there was a black owl knocking on my window. I took the letter and it was from Snape it said that he was going too come over this afternoon. And that he did, he gave me this letter that I've sent with this one. It will probably explain a fue things too you better then I can. (Read it before you continue reading this letter)But what I found out in that letter wasn't as bad as what professor Snape just told me apparently I don't even look like this, apparently there's a minor glamour charm put on me, so basically. I'm not me. I don't even know how I look, everyone seems too know more about me then I do, I feel so lost and I don't know what too do. I don't even know who I am anymore. The only thing that's been good about this day was the news that I got from you. Please write me back as soon as possible._

_Love Always_

_Hermione_

She gave the owl the letters and watched it fly away.

5:30 am:

Hermione sat in her bed crying and hugging her pillow while waiting for Victor's response.

Suddenly she heard a slight 'pop' too her left. She turned her head towards the source of the sound too see Victor standing by her desk, looking like he came straight from bed. He quickly went and sat down by her side. He took her in his arms, gently stroke her back and mumbled softly into her hair.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright. I'm right here.

After about twenty minutes of crying Hermione was all out of tears and they broke apart.

"What would I do without you Victor?

"I do not knov My-My.

"What am I going too do next?

"Hov about finding out?

"Finding out what?

"Ven you vrote to me you said that you did not knov vho you vere anymore. So I vas thinking vhy not reverse the spell and go to your mothers house and find out. And then decide vot too do.

"I hate it when people are smarter then me.

"I knov My-My… But you still loff me right?

"Always." Hermione said with a smile.

"Herm-owe-ninny?

"Yes?

"Do you vant me too be there ven you go to your mother's house?

"As long as it's not too much too ask?

"Not at all.

"What would I do without you?

"I don't knov.

"Neither do I.

He kissed the top of her head before she fell asleep in his arms.

12:00 AM:

"Hermione, sweetie, please open the door"

Hermione and Victor woke up as they heard Hermione's father (Mr Granger) plead for her to come out. Victor looked at her quizzically before she shook her head.

"Do you want me too reverse the charm?

"Yes… Hit me.

"vot? He asked looking shocked.

"It's a muggle expression it basically means go on do it´.

"Ohh, okay, ready?

"As ready as I'll ever be.

"Okay, Revursus cardem.

Hermione's hair grew a little longer and instead of being busy it settled down in gorgeous curls, her honey brown eyes turned into hazel ones with thin, almost yellow cracks in them making it look like thunderbolts were dancing in her eyes and her body grew much more curvatious.

Hermione was suddenly aware of that this shirt was too tight around her chest and that it had to be replaced because it now ended right over her bellybutton.

"How do I look? Hermione asked, afraid of his answer.

"Remember ven I said that nothing could ever be more beautiful then hov you looked at the Yule ball?

"Yeah?

"Vell, I vas completely vrong. He said softly.

Hermione leaned forward, got out of her bed and looked her self in the mirror. And to her surprise Victor had told the truth, she did look quite good. And she was quite relieved when she realized that she wouldn't have to spend hours in the morning attempting to make her hair look presentable.

Victor came up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck tenderly.

"I loff you My-My. He said as he raised his head and went to stand in front of her.

"I love you too Victor. She replied before he raised her head so that he could look straight into her eyes.

He picked up the little black jewellery box from Hermione's desk and gave it to Hermione.

"Open it, he said with a little smile.

She opened it and as she saw what was in it she seemed unable to breath.

"Victor… I…, was all that she managed to say between attempts to catch her breath.

Victor was still looking down at her face, smiling a little nervously.

"Marry me? He asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him and when she looked into his eyes she found her self able to catch her breath. Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Of course, Victor.

Victor began to smile widely as he threw his arms around Hermione, scooped her up and began to spin her around, making her smile just as widely as him. He gently put her down and kissed her as he put the ring on her finger before he kissed her again. It was a pretty simple silver ring but the diamond was absolutely huge.

"You are perfect My-My, Victor whispered into her ear.

"I am not perfect Victor.

"Okay, You might not _knov_ that you are, but thrust me, you are. At least you'll alvays be to me no matter vot happens you'll alvays be my perfect My-My.

"Sounds good to me. I love you Victor.

"I loff you too, that's vhat get's me through, to think of you.

"Victor that was very sweet but also very, very corny.

"I just realised that, sorry.

Hermione just smiled and kissed him. But as soon as they broke apart Hermione spotted the little note on her bed making her smile disappear.

"So vhen do you vant to go to the manor? Victor asked calmly, he had obviously seen what was going on.

"When can you get out of work?

"Tomorrov's my last day.

"Then how about the day after tomorrow?

"Yeah, sounds good.

"I love you Victor, She said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I loff you to My-My, he said as he once again pulled his fiancée into his strong embrace.

Two days later:

Victor apparated into her room whit a small pop´ and found her looking at her self in the mirror, he had a feeling that she still had some trouble adjusting to her new aperients. He how ever loved the way she looked, her gorgeous, soft, smooth brown curls shining like gold in the light streaming into the room from the window, her absolutely perfect brown eyes and those amazing curves that _He_ would be the only person ever to touch. That thought made him grin like crazy.

He slowly walked towards her and slipped his arms around her petite waist.

"Hey, I didn't hear you sneak in.

"Vell my dear, sveet, loffly fiancée I did some magical sneaking. Did you tell your parents about our engagement?

"Which parents?

"My-My. He said in a low voice looking sternly at her.

"Fine, yes, I told Amber and Paul about our engagement.

"And?...Vot did they say?

"Paul thinks that I'm too young and that I have no idea of what I'm getting myself into and Amber thinks that I am making a rushed decision because just because I'm angry with them but she gave me her blessings so that I could _get it all out_.

"I loff you Herm-owe-ninny.

"I love you to Victor.

"You ready?

"Yeah, just let me get the keys. She ran to the other side of her room, took the envelope and got the keys from it before she ran into Victors arms.

"Ready?

"Yeah.

And then with a slight pop´ they had gone off to the Prince Manor.

The Manor was huge, and looked as in very good shape. It was perfect, the front garden was big and beautiful and the manor was made of grey brick. She loved it.

Victor kissed her neck and let go of her waist and took her hand in his and they started walking towards the manor. She put the key into the lock and opened the door carefully.

Meanwhile at the Granger estate:

Voldemort's P.O.V

"She's not here my Lord. Anthoni Dohlov stated as he ran out of the Prince manor with a fue letters in his hands. He walked up to Voldemort and handed him the letters.

"You asked to see this Milord.

He opened the first letter.

It was the same letter that Severus had given Hermione from Luthia.

His body shook with fury and his eyes filled with pain as he remembered the first morning in months that he hadn't woken up with his the person who was the centre of his universe sleeping peacefully in his arms. Instead he just found a letter where Luthia should have been. He had known that she was pregnant and in that letter she didn't even mention that she was pregnant she just said that she was fine, that she loved him, that she was sorry that she had hurt him and that he shouldn't try to find her.

He quickly snapped back to reality, he was the bloody dark lord he couldn't show any type of emotion in front of any body other than Luthia. And he was determent to find her and their child. He _would_ have his family back in his arms again and Merlin help anyone who tried to stop him.

Suddenly a muffled sound came from his left and he turned his head only to see the people who had raised his daughter, tied up and on their knees, their eyes filled with fear.

_**Sorry for making the first chapter a **__**cliffy but at thirteen I kind of need at least three hours of sleep so if I am to have any chance to get it, I have to stop writing. And for me to keep updating it only takes one nice comment that says that there's one person that wants to read more and PLEASE don't flame me. Please rewiew**__****_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everybody and thanks for liking my story and not flaming me****. Just like in the last chapter everybody except Luthia Snape belongs to JKR and Warner Bros and it's their world I'm just messing with it. By the way sorry about taking so long to update but in my defence my best friends got diagnosed with leukaemia and it's really hard to write when you're pouring your bloody eyes out. And I'm also sorry for the obvious spelling mistakes some I actually should have noticed by my self (but I'll just blame it on the fever and caffeine addiction) but some there's no way that I would have noticed unless you guys had pointed them out. So to:**

**blueraven01 -**** Thanks for correcting my story because some of the words I there's no way I would have figured out was wrong. And I'm sorry but I don't think that I can get a beta because I'm not entirely sure what that is, also thanks for not hating my story.**

**Hotkat144 -**** Well you'll just have to keep reading and find out if he let's them go or not and thank you for liking my story.**

**Kwebbeltje – Thank you for those very few but very kind words.**

**d****roundblood – I'll do what I can to update this story more frequently but be patient because I spend half the month at my mom's and right now her computer's not working but I'll really try to update as fast as I can. And thanks.**

**Dream-catcher angel9 –Thank you and as I said to droundblood I'll try to update more frequently. **

The very same second that Viktor and Hermione stepped into the house a female house elf appeared before them.

"Hello miss, I am Twixy the house elf how may I help you.

"Ehh, hi Twixy, I'm Hermione Granger Luthia Snape's daughter.

The elf's eyes grew abnormally big and after a few moments the elf ran to the wall and banged her head in it.

"Bad Twixy, bad, bad Twixy…

Hermione looked at Viktor for help but he just shook his head. Hermione was confused she had no idea of how to deal with a house elf.

"Twixy please stop that, Hermione said desperately trying to deal with the situation in the best way possible.

"Miss, doesn't want Twixy to punish herself?

Hermione shook her head and gave the creature a kind smile.

"No, I don't.

"Are you going to treat Twixy like Miss Luthia did?

"Well that would depend on how my mother treated you, was she nice to you?

"Yes, Miss Hermione, Miss Luthia was a very good mistress. She didn't like Twixy punishing herself either.

The elf said looking rather embarrassed.

"Well then Twixy, I will treat you much like my mother did. Now would you please show us around the house? Hermione asked in a kind and soothing voice.

The elf's eyes sparkled a bit as she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes Miss, what would you like to see first?

"Hmm, how about my mother's room? Hermione asked

"Yes mistress, follow me, the little house elf said as she begun to lead the couple up stairs.

"Twixy do you know how old this house is anyway? Viktor asked and Twixy happily begun to talk about the history of the house as well as the family who had lived in it since it was first made.

But Hermione didn't hear it. She just kept on walking up the stairs, her eyes concentrated on a photograph of a young women looking a lot like herself. The same lips, nose and curls. But at the very same moment that she looked at the woman's eyes she realized who the woman was. There was no doubt about the fact that the woman in the picture was Luthia Snape.

"My-My? Hermione was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by her fiancées voice calling out to her.

"What? She asked sounding a little tired.

"Are you okay? I mean ve don't have to do this if your not feeling up to it, Viktor said, sounding concerned for her.

"No I'm fine Viktor. Really, there's nothing for you to worry about. I just kind of drifted off for a split second.

"Are you sure? He asked disbelief written all over his face.

"Yes I'm sure Viktor, she said with a loving smile on her face while in the back of her mind she wasn't as sure as she looked.

She barely registered when Viktor stopped dead in his tracks but when she did, she just walked back to him and looked him in the eyes as Twixy stopped as well.

"I knov that your not but I'm not going to make you ansver if you don't vant to, but please stop pretending that you're fine vhen ve both you're knov that's not the case, he said as his face showed nothing but kindness towards the young witch.

Hermione looked at him completely astonished and utterly gobsmacked.

Viktor smirked a little at the shocked look on her face.

"Don't look so surprised my sveet, I know you better then you think, he said as he kissed her on her temple, then they just kept walking as Twixy once again begun to lead the way to Luthia's old room.

"I know Viktor and that's one of the many things that I love you for. She said as Viktor slid a possessive arm around her waist.

Voldemort looked at the Grangers with fury in his eyes, because it was them. They had taken the place in his baby girl's life that he and Luthia should have filled.

"Where is she? he hissed at the Grangers.

"I will never tell you where my daughter is, Mr Granger sneered back at Voldemort even though he shook violently with fear.

"**MY** daughter! Voldemort hissed dangerously at the couple before him "Mine and Luthia Snape's, or soon after I find her Luthia Riddle, he sneered at the shivering couple.

"Now where is she? He said getting down on his knees in front of them.

"I would never tell you sick, twisted, sadistic, bastard, Mr Granger shouted at him before he spit him in the face.

Voldemort simply wiped the spit off his face and looked at Mr Granger, his face clear of all emotions. He stood up and looked down at the Grangers with a slight scrawl on his face.

"Crucio, he suddenly shouted as his wand was pointed at Mr Granger.

Hermione grasped in shock when they entered the bedroom that, until now had belonged to her late mother. The room was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were red but it was hard to see since almost all of the walls were completely covered with ebony coloured bookshelves. On one side of the room there was a larger-than-king-sized bed whit one nightstand on each side of the bed. And on the other side of the room was a perfectly organised desk.

Hermione walked alongside whit Viktor towards the desk, opened a drawer and found a little chest. She took out the key chain from her pocket and un locked the chest. It made a creaking sound as it opened up revealing two dairys, and a small photo album. She picked up the album and turned a few pages until pictures appeared on the third page of the album.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the first picture on the page as she saw what looked like a older version of herself kissing a tall man that looked quite handsome and about 35 years old. Suddenly the couple pulled apart and the man opened his eyes to revel that they were a bright shade of red. Hermione immediately began to feel dizzy.

Viktor that stood just about one feet behind Hermione catched her just a few inches above the floor. Her swooped her up and carried her to the bed, where he sat beside her stroking her hair and face. Then after about five minutes Hermione woke up again.

"We have to go back to the Granger Estate, was Hermione's first word's as she regained consciousness.

"Why? Viktor asked

"Viktor please just hurry, Hermione said as she looked at him pleadingly before he apparated them away to the Granger estate.

Voldemort released Mr Granger from the curse after holding it over him for about fifteen minutes.

"I will ask you one last time, where is she? Voldemort screamed at him.

"Right behind you, a sweet voice said from behind him.

As soon as he spun around his eyes connected with the ones of his daughters. He was completely gobsmacked. _She looks just like Luthia except she's got my hair colour… or my old hair colour, anyways she's perfect´ _He didn't even notice Viktor that stood behind her whit his arm protectively around her waist.

"Hello father, Hermione said her, voice lacking any emotion at all, which made Viktor shiver unpleasantly.

"Hello Sweetheart, nice to finally meet you. Where's your mother?

"Well one of them is a bit tied up at the moment, which I imagine must be your doing and the other is about six feet under the ground.

"What? What he said almost came out as a sob.

The moment Hermione saw his eyes tear up it felt as if her barrier fell to shreds around her. And she felt something she hadn't felt for anybody except Harry and Viktor before in her life. Pity.

"Will you please let them go father, Hermione said looking behind her father towards her mom and dad whit sad eyes.

"Sure princess all you had to do was ask, he said just before he turned around to face the Granger's, waved his wand one time and the roped that tied the Granger's were gone.

Hermione turned around to face Viktor.

"Can you get them to Grimwald place? She asked Viktor.

He simply nodded at her and kissed her forehead before he went over to the Granger's and helped them off their knees. And then he took both of their hands and apparated them to Grimwald place.

"Boyfriend? Voldemort asked

"Fiancée, Hermione said holding up her left hand showing off her engagement ring.

"So I've lost my baby girl already? he asked.

"Maybe, Hermione said as she too apparated to Grimwald place.

_**Sorry for making it so short but I'm at my dad's now for another week so chances are that I'll update again sometime next week. Please Review? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey everybody**__** here's the new chapter as I promised. And again only Luthia Snape and the plot belongs to me. And I'm so sorry for the long period of no updating but my life has been a mess but from now on I'll really try to update at least twice a month.**_

**CSI****Rippedstorm – Thanks.**

**Readerforlife – Thanks and I**** hope that you'll like this chapter as well.**

**Hotkat144 – Thank you.**

**Kwebbeltje – ****Sorry and btw did it ever occur that Voldemort is in fact a sick person and is very capable of saying some things that sound completely sick?**

**Creative-****writing-girl13 – Thank you and keep in mind that Voldemort is the same old sick bastard we all know and love, just not to Hermione. And yes Hermione is still friends with Ron and Harry, but I kind of really hate Ron so he's not going to be in this FF a lot.**

**Batella the one and only**** – why thank you and… well, I didn't update soon but hey at least I did it sometime.**

**MoreThenMyself – Thank you and I have every intention to keep writing this story.**

**kymie29 – thank you, and as I said to MoreThenMyself I have every intention of finishing the story.**

Hermione appeared outside of Grimmwald place and barely had a chance to realise that she was there before Viktor was holding her tightly in his arms while kissing her forehead.

"You okey My-My? He asked as he held her closer to him.

"Can't… Breath, she managed to choke out in between grasps.

"Oh sorry My-My, Viktor apologized as he loosened his grip of her.

"Viktor what happened to my parents? Hermione asked as she stepped out of Viktor's embrace.

"I'm sorry My-My, Dumbledore vas here and he took them into hiding immediately, Viktor said sadly.

Hermione just looked at him, there was none of the familiar warmth in her eyes, just a cold unfeeling gaze which gave Viktor the creeps.

"My-My? Viktor asked concerned.

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds, but when she once again opened them they were filled with unshed tears.

"My-My, Viktor asked again as a tear fell from her left eye.

Once again Hermione closed her eyes but instead of opening them she fell to the ground before Viktor was able to react.

When Viktor finally realised what happened he immediately swept Hermione into his arms and carried her into the house, up the stairs ignoring the curios stares from Harry and the Weasley clan then found the room that he knew was shared between his fiancée and the Weasley girl.

Twenty minutes later Viktor had been kicked out of the room by Mrs Weasley and was now pacing the corridors like a madman, while worrying himself sick about Hermione and glaring at the youngest Weasley boy every once in a while. He always hated that boy but for the sake of Hermione he acted civil towards the boy in her presence, otherwise he usually just ignored the red head. When Mrs Weasley suddenly emerged from the room she was overwhelmed by Viktors questions about his fiancées health.

"How is she? Can I see her? Is she okay? Is she asking for me?

"Viktor dear she's fine, she asked for you and you may see her but stay calm, the last thing she needs right now is somebody who's as stressed out as her right now. Okay?

"Of course, Viktor said as he walked the two steps to the door and then opened it.

Viktor stuck his head in through the door to see Hermione sitting up in bed.

"Hi stranger, Hermione said with a sad smile on her face.

"My-My, Viktor said before he ran to her bed, sat down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I vas so vorried, he said as she pulled out of his embrace.

Hermione stared into Viktor's eyes as her sight became more and more blurred by the second because of the tears that was starting to fill her eyes.

"It wasn't just a really bad dream, was it? Hermione asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No my dear, it wasn't, Viktor answered gently as he wiped it away.

Hermione closed her eyes for a second then opened them once again, immediately gaining eye contact with Viktor. Many more tears escaped Hermione's eyes before a quiet sob escaped her lips.

"Oh come here Sveetie, Viktor said before he once again wrapped her up in a tight embrace. And like that they sat for hours until Hermione was exhausted from crying and was sleeping soundly on Viktor's chest.

Voldemort stormed into his chambers growling. He had been so close if he had just cast a body bind on her, he could have brought her to his chambers, persuaded her into joining him and he would have kept his baby with him. But instead he was too shocked from the news about Luthia. Luthia, his beautiful, sweet and utterly amazing Luthia. She couldn't be gone, it just wasn't possible. She was his reason to live, she was his every thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"WHAT?! He roared.

The door opened and in stepped the cowardly form of Peter Pettigrew.

"Master, forgive me but it's time for the inner circles meeting.

"I know Wormtail. Now leave, Voldemort hissed making the cowardly man flinch.

Voldemort walked to the other side of the room and picked up a picture of Luthia from his desk.

"Oh my dear, I promise that one day you'll be in my arms once again.

Then he stormed out of the room thinking about various ways to torture Severus Snape.

Hermione woke up to see Viktor sitting on a chair beside her holding her hand tightly.

"Hey, he said gently.

"Hey, she replied.

"Hov are you feeling love?

"Better, thanks. And you?

"You scared me half vay to death, my love.

"I'm sorry, she said frowning.

"Don't be, my love. After the day you've had you're expected to make me vorry.

"Thank you, I love you.

"And I you my darling, he said as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Viktor, what are we going to do when I go back to school? I can't be without you for so long. I mean look at what happened last year. She said sadly.

Viktor grasped her hand even more tightly as he remembered the most horrible night of his life.

_**(Flash back)**_

_Viktor __hadn't seen Hermione in months, but he was so exited to see her again. Hermione had mentioned in one of her letters that Mr and Mrs Granger wasn't home that night. So he decided that an unexpected late night call would be in order._

_He apparated to her bedroom expecting to find his My-My sleeping peacefully or reading a book. But instead what he found was his only love on the floor bleeding. Her cheeks were stained with her tears, eyes closed, two large cuts on her wrists and in her right hand was a razor blade._

_**(End of flash back)**_

Viktor looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

"My-My promise me that you'll never do that again.

"I promise, as I have done at least eleven other times. She said as she stared right back into his eyes.

"Good, 'cause I don't know what I'd do without you, he said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Sorry it was so short but I'll really try and update again soon and since it's easter vacation and all my friends are out of town I have lots of more time to write more. As usual it'll only take one review that says that some body wants to keep reading this story BUT the more people who review the faster I want to update. So please push the blue/ purple button and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Zerousy – Thank you

Zerousy – Thank you. I'm really glad you like it. I hope you will continue to like it.

XxBatellaxthexonexandxonlyx – Thank you I'm flattered/ very proud.

Readerforlife – Thank you and I hope that you'll love this chapter to.

Fiery Dragon164 – Thanks for not hating my story and well this time I didn't update soon. But I'll try to change that in the future.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either," Hermione said as she pulled out of Viktor's embrace before a pregnant silence began to fill the room.

"My-My?" Viktor said seriously.

"Yeah?" She answered gently.

"Vhy did you really do it?"

"Honestly, I was an idiot. Madame Pomfrey informed me of the side effects of my medication before I left Hogwarts. One of them was depression and I missed you, so I guess that was a really bad combination."

XxWhat's in the past?xX

"Avery!" roarded Lord Voldemort over the room that was now filled with deatheaters.

"Yes, my lord," Avery said as he kneeled and kissed the hem of his lord's robe.

Voldemort looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"Crucio," he said hatefully "If you ever as much as touch a hair on Miss Granger's head again you will be given to Bellatrix so that you can end up as the Longbottoms." He said to Avery with contempt clear in his voice. "Is that understood?" he then asked calmly before he gestured for Avery to return to his fellow death eaters. Once Avery had limped back to his "friends", Voldemort flicked his wrist and the doors opened.

"You are all dissmissed," he said. All of the death eaters started making their way out of the throne room, when suddenly they Voldemort's shout made them all stop.

"Execpt for you, Severus." he sneered.

Severus gulped and did his best to look brave as he kneeled at his lord's feet. Severus bowed his head and spoke.

"Yes, my lord..."

XxWhat's in the past?xX

A week later at platform nine and three quarters, 10:41 am

Viktor and Hermione were standing in eachother's arms while saying goodbye.

"Is it really nessecery for you to leave, My-My?" Viktor asked as he pouted a little bit.

"Of course it is, Viktor... Besides I've kinda missed the library," she said smirking a little bit.

Viktor pouted once more. Hermione just giggled and kissed him on his nose.

"I'll miss you more than I've missed the library," she said still giggeling.

"Vell, I should hope so," he said smiling gently. "It's just that I do not like the fact that I vill be about a hundred miles avay from my loff."

Hermione suddenly stopped smiling, stepped out of his emrace and seemed to be a bit off for a few second.

"Hello? Care to let me in on your thoughts, Loff," Viktor teased.

"I'm thinking that maybe you don't have to, she said smiling very nervously.

"Vhat do you mean my loffley?"

"Well, mabey we could move in together?"

"My-My, I vould be more then thrilled to, but are you sure that you are ready for that?"

"Yeah, besides it's the most practical thing, don't you think? I mean you'll live closer to work and I'll be closer to school and it's rent free. So what do you think?"

Viktor's only response was to lift her up into his arms and kiss her throughoutly.

Hermione just grinned and kissed him back.

"I take that as a yes, she said grinning madly

"Good, he said as he gave her a final peck on the mouth. "You should go. You've only got five minutes left to find a compartment."

"OK, I love you, bye" she said as she hugged him one last time before she boarded the train and found her friends.

XxWhat's in the past?xX

In the great hall:

Hermione sat next to Ginny at dinner trying to eat as Ginny admired her wedding ring.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Huh?" the younger girl asked as her gaze drifted away from the ring for a moment.

"May I have my hand back please?" She asked while smirking a bit.

"Oh, of course," she said as she let go of the Hermione's hand.

"Thanks," Hemione said as she went back to eating her dinner.

"So how did he propose to you?" Ginny asked happily.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. Thios was going to ba a very long dinner.

XxWhat's in the past?xX

When Hermione had escaped Ginny she walked down to the dungons and then stopped at professor Snape's chambers and knocked on the door. Snape opened the door swiftly with a sneer on his face untill he saw he saw Hermione standing before him. His face relaxed and his voice didn't have the usual coldness to it when he spoke.

"What would you want then Miss Granger?"

"Just to talk about my mother to find out why she would do what she did with Voldemort. Is that OK, sir?"

"Voldemort?" He asked in fake suprise he had been told all about Hermione's meeting with the dark lord while he was being tortured.

"Ehh yes we - I mean Viktor and I, we went to the Snape mansion and looked through my mothers photoalbums and I figured out that since pretty much all of the pictures of my mother when she was a teenager she was either with you or Voldemort, Voldemort had to be my father."

"Well, Miss Granger it seems that I might have under estimated you," he said smirking.

"So is that a yes?" Hermione asked happily.

"Yes, but I don't think that I'm the one that you should talk to about it."

"Well who else wold I talk to? beacuse the only two living people that I can talk to about this is either you or Twixy. Unless I were to get a deathwish and go see my father," She said sarcasticly.

"I think that you're father cares alot more about you than you think, Miss Granger," he said before he opened the door wider with a loud groan.

"Are you OK professor?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes, I am. Please come on in."

"Thank you, Professor," she said as she stepped in through the door.

When they walked through the hallway to his living room Hermione noticed that Snape was limping a bit. He stopped abrubtly at the entrence to the living room, successfully blocking Hermione's way.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked a little nervous that Professor Snape was going to back out on her and kick her out.

"It's nothing Miss Granger, I just think that you should meet someone," he said as he turned around and walked into the living room with Hermione following closely behind him.

As soon as Hermione entered the room she spotted a black haired woman in her early 30's sitting on the couch with a book in her lap but looking at Hermione intensley.

"Hermione meet your mother," Snape said as calm as he could.

Hermione's eyes grew larger and stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes before she fled the chambers. Hermione ran as fast as she could out of the castle and onto the grounds where she was no longer sheltered from the rain. She ran as far as she could untill she practically colapsed as she came near the Hogwarts gate.

Hermione hugged herself and rocked herself back and foward while crying. She couldn't help it, she just felt so lost.

XxWhat's in the past?xX

A/n Thanks to my good friend Vida who helped me get over that really awful comment that Flame rising wrote.

And to twilighter53121 for betaing this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back again with another chapter and as usual I don't own a thing. If I did my dad would afford internet.**

**Jessirose85 – Well you'll just have to keep reading to see if her uncle comes to comfort her or not. Thanks for liking my story, I hope that you'll like the rest of it as well.**

Readerforlife – I'm glad that you liked it since otherwise I would owe you minutes of your life.

XxBatellaxthexonexandxonlyxX –thank you so much for liking the plot twist, I wasn't sure if I should have gone with it at first, but thanks for your support. I hadn't really thought much of Voldemort's insanity until you brought it up. So of course I had to think it over (which is one of the many reasons to why it took so long to get this chapter up.) and I think that I've decided on what to do with him. So thanks, you've probably saved this story from becoming a little goofy.

**Veovixa –Well, I'm glad that you liked it **

**Puppyluv09 – well I have finally updated so now you can read and find out what happens next.**

XxWhat's in the past?xX

In Snape's chambers:

Severus hurried to his desk with his little sister in toe.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Luthia asked as her brother grabbed a quill and a piece of paper.

"I'm stopping your daughter before she does something stupid," he answered as he began writing.

"Severus, can't you for once just fill me in on what's going on inside that greasy head of yours," Luthia asked desperately.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said simply as he pushed past his sister and made his way up to the owlry.

XxWhat's in the past?xX

Hogwarts grounds, 15 minutes later:

Hermione still sat on the very same spot that she did 20 minutes ago, still crying hysterically while rocking back and forth.

Suddenly a twig snapped, not two feet from Hermione's face. As soon as she looked up she found herself starring into a familiar pair of dark brown eyes.

"Viktor," Hermione breathed as relief flooded her body.

He bent down and kissed her forehead then he reached out his hand for her to take. She took it and pulled herself up, Viktor immediately embraced her and nibbled lightly on her ear lobe, whispering "I loff you, My-My," in her ear over and over again.

"My-My, do you vant to talk about it?" Viktor asked as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah, but not right now, okay? Could you just hold me for a while longer?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course, My-My, but let's go inside. I do not vant you to catch a cold," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her inside.

Hermione just kept following him. She barely even registered going down the stairs and Viktor knocking on a door. After a few seconds the door was thrown open. The bang from the colliding of the door with the hard stone wall was just enough to snap Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up at the worried face of Luthia Snape that now stood before her before trying to back away slowly. Only to be stopped by her fiancée's strong arm that was still wrapped around her waist. Viktor slowly turned to face her, then he rested his forehead against hers as he whispered so that only Hermione could hear.

"My-My, please stay," Viktor pleaded softly with her.

It took her a while to decide but eventually she nodded her head gently and let Viktor lead her inside.

Once Viktor had taken his coat off, they moved into the living room where Severus was waiting for them. Luthia sat down in the big armchair next to her brother.

"Well, I guess that you've got some questions, huh?" Luthia asked softly.

"Well, I guess that you could say that," Hermione answered.

"Then…ask away."

"What happend? I mean how did you meet my father and so on?" Hermione almost shuddered when referring to Voldemort as her father.

"Well, Severus had just joined the deatheaters so when he and I had our 16th birthday, Thomas attended the party and that's how I met him. Neither of us had a clue as to who the other was at the time. I only knew that he was sweet, charming, smart and very handsome. We just sat on the couch the entire night talking to each other. When we finally introduced ourselves and he found out that I was Severus' baby sister, he insisted that I come to live with him. He told me that he couldn't risk loosing a mind as bright as mine, and somehow he had, within 10 minutes, convinced me to move in with him for one week on trial. The trial period went very well so after a month, I moved into his room and after seven months, we were engaged and two months later it was the night before our wedding and I felt nauseous like I had for the past two weeks. So I went to the bathroom and the same second that I had closed the door I realized that I was probably pregnant, so I snuck back out and grabbed my wand and once I was in the bathroom, I cast a spell to see if I was pregnant. I was and I was terrified, so I took out my suitcase, threw in some clothes, left him a note and Apparated to a friend's house where I stayed until I had you. I kept you until you were six months old and I knew that I had to give you up."

"Why did he risk losing you if you stayed with Severus and your parents?" Hermione asked with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Because our father liked to beat us around, which is what caused Severus to turn against muggles in the first place," Luthia said with a sad smile on her face.

"Why did you fake your death though?"

"Because you inherit everything that I own and I knew that that would lead your father right to you," Luthia answered.

"Why did you want to lead him to me?"

"Because somehow your father had found out that I was pregnant so he started to search through all the muggle families that had adopted a magical child that was your age and when he realized that the children weren't his he killed both them and their families. I had to do it so that the killings would stop and so he wouldn't make some kind of mistake and kill you, thinking that you weren't his."

"Oh."

An awkward silence spread throughout the room then suddenly they both realized that neither Viktor nor Severus had said a word so they turned their heads to make sure that they were both still there and what they saw made both Hermione and Luthia laugh hysterically.

Viktor and Snape were glaring daggers at each other and then they turned their heads at the sound of the girls' laughing.

"What's so funny?" Snape asked with a lot of authority in his voice.

"The glaring," Luthia managed to breathe out between the laughter.

Severus and Viktor just rolled their eyes.

"Women!" both men said at the exact same time, causing both Hermione and Luthia to laugh even harder.

A/N: No cliffie this time but maybe next time. Plz Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

So here's the deal... I have not thought about this story in ages. I wrote the first chapter when I was 11 and then I waited until I could create an FF-account to post it and now I'm turning 18 so I'm not in the same place that I was when I started to write this story and I'm honestly not going to continue it. But seeing as so many people have put this story on story alert lately, I figured that I should ask if someone might want to adopt this story before I delete it. So holler if you're interested! if you want you could just take over the overall topic or I could tell you what I originally had planned for this story and you could just continue on from what I've already written, I'm not picky and I'm just really not invested in this story anymore but I figured that if someone still is, I should give them a chance to continue it. I'm really sorry for whatever inconveniences this has caused. Oh and if someone does decide to adopt this story I will first put up another AN to tell you where to find it. But otherwise this story will probably be deleted within a month or so...

Once again sorry!

#Ducking rotten fruits being thrown at me#


End file.
